Bésame
by SweetChaos25
Summary: Basado en la canción "Bésame" de Camila. Los Vengadores ya hartos de la obvia tensión sexual de Steve y Tony Stark, quieren mejorar el asunto obteniendo la justicia en sus propias manos. Lo que no saben es que mientras juegan a Cupido, Tony esta tratando de no cambiar de bandos... por mucho tiempo. Steve/Tony (SuperHusbands) Es slash o sea hombrexhombre.
1. Como todo empezó

Notas: Bueno aquí tienen una de mis inspiraciones recientes. Es una de mis parejas favoritas en este fandom. Espero que les guste.

Negante: Ironman/Tony Stark, Cap. América/Steve Rogers y compañía (The Avengers) son propiedad de MARVEL.

* * *

Bésame (Steve/Tony)

Un beso es eso que se da con amor y, aunque sea chiquitito, entra siempre al corazón... ~Autor Anónimo

* * *

"Steve, esto no es lo que aparenta ser-"

"¿Ah no? ¿Entonces **qué** **es** Tony? Dime, **¿¡de verdad pensabas que jamás me percataría de esto!?**"

Al escuchar el tono de su amante Tony decidió aguantar uno de sus sarcásticos comentarios. El que entrara a esta habitación de la Torre Stark se asombraría por la escena. En el pasado, Steve y Tony, desde un principio conocidos amargados del uno al otro, con el pasar del tiempo se convirtieron en los mejores de los amigos. Tan buenos amigos eran que los otros Vengadores (Clint y Natasha) apostaron a ver cuánto tiempo el capitán y el hombre de hierro estarían dispuestos a continuar con la tensión sexual que obviamente (según Natasha) emanaba de ellos por olas.

Bruce solo asintió con la cabeza y el semidiós expresó su consentimiento acerca de la inconsciente pareja con un sonoro:

"Serán una de las más majestuosas parejas creadas en Valhalla!"

* * *

Al estar todos de acuerdo, los Vengadores (menos Tony y Steve) se dieron la tarea de Cupido. Casi resultó en un gran desastre:

Clint trató de enviarle una carta con uno de los dibujos del Capitán Rogers a Stark (los cuales algunos eran de él) mientras que Steve estaba en uno de los muebles de la sala navegando por la internet con su nuevo Starkpad; pero el soldado, teniendo los sentidos súper desarrollados, escuchó cuando un ladrón (Aka Clint) trató de abrir su vestidor y robar su libreta de dibujos. Suerte que era de noche y Hawkeye se pudo esconder detrás de la puerta, lo cual lamentablemente resultó en un Capitán América alarmado abriendo la puerta tan fuerte que le dejó la marca del pomo de la puerta en el abdomen al halcón... mirando al lado bueno de la situación, Steve no se dio cuenta cuando el espía salió cautelosamente del cuarto. El primer Vengador lo dejó pasar como solo una alucinación.

'_Debo dejar de comer mantecado de menta por las noches..._' solo pensó.

* * *

Cuando fue el turno de la Viuda Negra, ella fue más astuta y trató de celar a Tony para que por fin ambos Vengadores realizaran sus sentimientos.

Estaban en la cocina desayunando; Bruce sentado en la mesa jugando a Sudoku en el periódico, Thor casi metido en la nevera buscando sus golosinas celestiales (Poptarts), Clint sobándose la pancita (y si, todavía le dolía, solamente habían pasado dos días), Tony casi dormido en la mesa con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, Steve cocinando y Natasha ayudándole. Ese día, Steve tenía una camisa negra que abrazaba su figura en todos los lugares correctos. Tony aparentaba estar dormido, pero en realidad miraba disimuladamente al súper soldado. Natasha, al ser una de las pocas personas en el mundo con una observación extremadamente desarrollada, se percató de esto y dejó salir una de sus raras medias sonrisas. Aprovechando que el billonario tenía sus ojos sobre Steve, Natasha se hizo que iba a buscar una espátula al otro lado del 'counter' rozando su cuerpo con el del capitán.

Steve apareció desinteresado o tal vez ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pero misteriosamente, Tony apareció más alerta. La peligrosa mujer solo sonrió y le envió una guiñada al genio. Tony solo resopló y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, lo cual hizo que los demás Vengadores que los estaban observando se rieran suavemente sin llamar la atención del capitán.

'_Jiji que lin- No Natasha, tu no quieres seguir ese hilo mental._' Y sin decir ni una palabra, la casi traumatizada Viuda Negra dejó de ayudar a Steve para sentarse junto a Bruce.

* * *

Luego de muchos intentos de hacer que los dos hombres de alguna manera salieran juntos, Hawkeye y la Viuda Negra dejaron de jugar a casamenteros.

* * *

Thor trató, pero termino en una persecución a alta velocidad gracias a la 'brillante idea' según el semidiós de cargar a Tony estilo novia hacia la recámara de Steve. Era una idea bastante satisfactoria, sino fuera por el pequeñísimo detalle de que era un viernes. Todos los viernes, el laboratorio de Stark estaba siendo limpiado por sus robots, lo que resultó en un Butterfingers enfadado defendiendo a su creador y a Dumm-e pulverizando a Thor con el extintor de incendios que lo caracteriza tanto…

Tony estaba modificando uno de sus prototipos para el nuevo Starkphone; cuando vio a Thor con ese paso tan ligero y su cara tan enfocada en él, Stark alzó una de sus cejas para no aparecer asustado. Pero en realidad, solo pensó una cosa:

'_Espero que Loki no le haya contado lo de aquella noche… Ah diablos, este es mi fin. Adiós mundo cruel. Adiós Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce, Clint, Steve… **¡**_**_OH NOO STEEVEE_**_**!** ¡Jamás le podré decir cuánto me gusta! ¡No esto no puede terminar así-_'

En medio de su monólogo mental, para su sorpresa, sus creaciones fueron a su rescate.

Thor dio un 'masculino' chillido y corrió hacia las escaleras con los robots detrás de él. Tony al ver esto, quedó asombrado y lentamente le salió una sonrisa para luego ser rápidamente reemplazada por una risa maniática y descontrolada.

"JARVIS por favor dime que grabaste lo que acaba de ocurrir."

"Claro señor, usted me programo para que grabase todo tipo de comportamiento inusual, desde que los Vengadores encontraron a Clint con un peluche de la caricatura de 'SpongeBob Squarepants' en la sala de estar." JARVIS afirmo con un tono muy parecido al de Tony, presumido.

"Ay tú haces a tu padre muy orgulloso."

"Gracias señor."

* * *

Tres semanas después y aún no había pasado nada...

Hasta que un milagro ocurrió...

* * *

"Yo lo haré." Todos miraron asombrados al Dr. Banner.

"¿Estás seguro Bruce? Crees que el… otro tipo no se incomodará con la situación?" Natasha inquirió luego de un corto silencio.

"Naa tengo todo bajo control, mas dudo que Steve y Tony se porten hostiles contra alguien que solo quiere ayudar con la situación. Ya es hora de que esta tensión desaparezca." Al Dr. Banner decir esto, todos quedaron callados por un momento.

"Entonces cuál será tu táctica de batalla compañero guerrero." Dijo seriamente el dios del trueno, en conversación modo batalla.

Banner solo sonrió maliciosamente, haciendo que Clint soltara una carcajada.

"Si algo hace que el tipo grande sonría de esa manera, debe ser algo buenísimo."

**Continuará...**

* * *

Notas Finales: ¿Qué piensan? ¿Les gustó o no les gustó? Espero sus reviews :)


	2. Misión en proceso

Notas: No me pude contener, debía subir esto lo más pronto posible. Todavía estamos en el pasado en la historia.

Negante: En el primer capítulo.

* * *

"Eres un tigre. Un idolo. Tú puedes hacer esto. Yo sé que si. Ve por él. Eres un soldado, un guerrero, un-"

"Capitán Rogers, Bruce Banner está solicitando entrada a su habitación."

"Ah si, dile que me dé un par de minutos a lo que me preparo."

"Como usted desee señor."

"Gracias, JARVIS."

Darle gracias a la más avanzada inteligencia artificial en el planeta no es lo más raro que le ha ocurrido a Steve en la Torre Stark; o como Clint la ha apodado: "La Torre de la Maravillas", ya que de verdad, la Torre Stark (o la Torre de los Vengadores, ya que de alguna manera todos se han hospedado ahí sin el consentimiento de Tony pero eh, Nick Fury tiene un ojo malvado) es un imán para sucesos extraños.

'_Como la vez que sentí que alguien había entrado a mi cuarto... y no habia nadie. Pero juro que escuché un gemido..._' Steve se miró una última vez en el espejo y salió del baño, donde estaba practicando la conversación que él planeaba tener con Stark. '_¿Por qué es tan difícil invitar a alguien a salir? No importa la edad, siempre tienes nervios-_'

"Señor Rogers, el doctor Banner está muy persistente en entrar. Temo que su control pueda fallarle."

"No te preocupes JARVIS, tengo mucha confianza en la habilidad de Bruce de poder contenerse."

"Muy bien señor."

Rogers poniéndose su ropa atlética, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Solo vio un indicio de pelo marrón rizado y ojos marrones.

"Steve no te alarmes."

"¿Qué?"

La tímida y dulce mirada del doctor fue rápidamente reemplazada por unas facciones violentas. El capitán observó con fascinación y terror como su figura fue cambiando, como los músculos seguían expandiéndose hasta el volumen final. El Hulk, al terminar la transformación completamente, dejo de gruñir y miró a Steve, su mirada desaprobando lo que al parecer no le agradaba.

"**Banner harto de tú y hombre lata.**"

Rogers sorprendido por lo dicho, trataba de hablar pero no le salían palabras de la boca. El Hulk lo miró como si fuera un insecto raro y le sonrió lo que parecía una sonrisa amistosa; pero para Steve, parecía que se lo iba a comer. '_Que bien Steve, a ver si el Hulk tiene un talento escondido para leer mentes. Considérate pudín-_'

"**Te gusta hombre lata.**"

Los ojos de Steve por poco se le salen de sitio, si algo así es siquiera posible.

"¿Tú? ¿Cómo? Erm, no debería tener esta conversación contigo ya que no es profesional, no es apropiado y- ¿Hulk? **¡HULK!** ¡Bájame! ¡Estás loco! Maldita sea, **¿¡Dónde está mi escudo cuando lo necesito!?**"

* * *

Podemos decir que esto califica como uno de los momentos más vergonzosos en la vida del Capitán América. El pobre hombre parecía un saco de papas en el hombro de la criatura. Y eso es decir mucho, ya que el famoso Capitán América no es un hombre pequeño en proporciones.

Mientras pasaban los corredores, se encontraron al agente Barton, el cual no pudo contener la risa y se tuvo que apoyar en la pared para no caerse y hacer el ridículo. Steve se sonrojó y le envió una mirada bastante fría. Clint poco a poco dejo de reírse para luego sacar una tímida sonrisa dirigida al líder de los Vengadores.

"Perdón es que no me pude contener-"

"Mejor mantente en silencio."

El maestro asesino solo asintió la cabeza y siguió por su camino.

"**Humano estúpido.**"

"¿A mí o a él?

"**Dos.**"

"Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor Hulk..." murmuró el capitán.

El Hulk ignoró completamente al 'humano estrellita' y avanzó hacia el elevador. Hulk presionó el 'mini circulito apretable' para esperar la 'caja que se mueve solo para arriba y abajo'.

Con un sonido de campanita, la 'caja que se mueve solo para arrriba y abajo' llegó y abrió sus puertas de 'lata'. Las puertas revelaron al dios vikingo en ropa casual, una camisa color vino con el logo de "Umbrella Corp." de la franquicia de "Resident Evil", unos 'jeans' negros un poco rasgados y botas.

"¡Buenas tardes mis amigos! Veo que han buscado la manera de llegar a un término sobre cómo el capitán cortejará a su futura pareja." Thor exclamó en su resonante voz con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Steve al oír esto, quedó paralizado. Mirando la única vista que tenía por el momento, o sea la espalda musculosa del Hulk, el soldado pensó:

'_¿Tan obvio soy?_'

El altér ego de Bruce volteó sus ojos y sacó al semidiós (ya que los supuestos dioses de Asgard son solo alienígenas muy poderosos, ni siquiera son inmortales; solo viven mucho tiempo gracias a unas manzanas doradas) del elevador.

Thor al ver que no fue de manera hostil, recibió el mensaje y se despidió de ellos, diciendo que iba tomarse una ducha para luego ir donde la dama Natasha, la cual quería ver un episodio más de "The Walking Dead".

El Hulk, al entrar al elevador con su rehén, suspiró y una calmada sonrisa le quedó marcada tras el ausentismo del 'tipo-con-voz-de-trueno-y-cabello-radiante'.

"De verdad que no te agrada tanto por lo que veo."

"**No. Hombre arco iris muy raro.**"

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

N.F: ¿Comentarios?


	3. Misión Completada

Notas: Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, favorites, etc. :)

Negante: Primer capítulo.

* * *

_**But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need**_

_**Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete**_

_**If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy~**_

"Esa letra me la conozco, ¿Adam Lambert?"

Silencio.

"Ah vamos JARVIS, no me dejes hablando conmigo mismo. De verdad lo siento que me tenga que ir por dos semanas, es parte del trabajo."

"Lo entiendo perfectamente señor. Lo que me parece incorrecto es no notificarle a los demás de su partida."

Stark suspiró. JARVIS tal vez no sea una persona de carne y hueso, pero actúa exactamente como una. Al darle un vasto intelecto y una personalidad auto-didacta, es como tener un ser querido en todas partes. Literalmente.

"JARVIS no te quemes tus circuitos. Lo que no sepan, no los lastimará." Señaló el hombre de hierro con una sonrisa. El sistema no le respondió.

"¿En serio, otra vez con lo del tratamiento de silencio?"

Sin respuesta.

"Pues... está bien entonces. Hablaré yo solito. Para mí no es ningún problema, puedo tener una conversación muy entretenida con mi maravillosa persona."

* * *

*_Tony se levanta de la silla y mira al muro a su izquierda._*

* * *

"Bueno Tony, dime, ¿Ya habías escuchado ésta canción?"

* * *

*_Camina un poco hacia la izquierda y mira hacia donde hace un momento estaba parado._*

* * *

"Pues claro tarado, fuiste a 'acompañar' a Pepper al concierto. Ya que coincidentemente tu querido chofer Happy y la mujer aterradora Natasha estaban enfermos el MISMO día del concierto. Pero no te preocupes por haber gastado minutos de tu vida cariño, lo disfrutaste."

* * *

*_Camina hacia la derecha y mira hacia la izquierda, con una expresión de mixta curiosidad y seriedad._*

* * *

"¿De veras?"

* * *

*_Se gira en su propio eje, mirando a su derecha. Posa su mano en un hombro inexistente._*

* * *

"Claro guapo, como le mentiría a mi persona favorita... Ay rayos, debería _casarme_ conmigo mismo, soy irresistible."

"Señor, el doctor Banner y el capitán Rogers se acercan al taller por el elevador. Recomiendo estar cerca de su armadura para prevenir futuros incidentes."

"¡AJAAA! Sabía que no ibas a resistir mi grandiosa carisma- espera, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué voy a necesitar a mi-"

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador para revelar al gran monstruo verde con _EL_ niño bonito al frente suyo. Los dos Vengadores tenían caras infelices.

'_Pero y... ¿Qué les_ pasó?' Pensó el billonario.

* * *

_Minutos antes, en el elevador:_

"Hulk, ¿Serías tan amable de dejarme en el piso? Se me está durmiendo el cuerpo."

El Hulk lo miró de reojo para luego declarar:

"**Todos humanos débiles. Tú correr para no ver hombre pequeño.**"

'_¿Por qué piensa eso?_' El rubio negó con la cabeza, tratando de acomodarse en el masivo hombro.

"No voy a huir Hulk, soy un hombre maduro que sabe lo que hace. Solo bájame y te lo demostraré."

La criatura pareció considerar esto, pero luego de un par de segundos, las esperanzas del súper soldado se esfumaron con un:

"**No.**"

Steve suspiró agitadamente. '_Debo hacer algo antes de que llegamos al taller de Tony._'

Buscando alternativas en su mente, el capitán encontró solo una, la cual podría salvarlo de un futuro suceso bochornoso. Con una media sonrisa, Rogers le preguntó al Hulk:

"¿Quieres jugar a un juego? Ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no disfrutar nuestra propia compañía? ¿Qué dices tipo grande?"

El Hulk se quedó callado por un corto tiempo y resopló.

"**Si juego hace que hombre estrellita se calle, Hulk juega.**"

El capitán sacó una sonrisa brillante. '_Esto será fácil._'

"Okay Hulk, el juego se llama 'Adivina Adivinador: ¿Quién es?'. Consiste en pensar en una persona u objeto y darle pistas a tu contrincante de lo que es."

El monstruo solo asintió y dejó que Rogers continuará.

"Pero eso sí, si gano, me dejas en el piso. Si pierdo pues… te daré toda la razón de que debería dejar que me… _cuides_ o lo que sea que estés haciendo."

El Hulk asintió nuevamente.

"**Hulk empezar.**"

Steve pareció inseguro de aquello, hasta que reflexionó quién era el que lo estaba _maltratando_.

'_Rogers, a veces me sorprendes..._'

"Está bien, da tu mejor golpe."

Hulk pareció pensar bien sus pistas antes de hablar. Con una media sonrisa, la criatura replicó:

"**Humano de pelo loco y ama la ciencia.**"

'_¿En serio? Un poco más y lo grita a los cuatro vientos._'

Steve, aunque no es la más brillante crayola en la caja colorida, había investigado bastante acerca del mundo moderno y su historia. También está el hecho de no tener que escuchar más las bromas de los demás. Thor debería hacer lo mismo. Pero bueno, no todo el mundo es determinado por naturaleza. Pero volviendo a la realidad…

'_Pfft claro que el álter ego de Banner haría una adivinanza de un científico_…'

"Albert Einstein."

Steve sintió cuando los músculos del Hulk fueron recorridos por leves espasmos, sacando a la luz la tensión de éste. La criatura se estaba empezando a molestar por haber perdido en su turno. Antes de que ocurriera una desgracia, el capitán anunció:

"Ahora es mi turno, Hulk pendiente."

Éste asintió.

"¿Qué es verde por fuera, amarillo por dentro, y brinca paredes?"

El monstruo de radiación gamma pensó, pensó, y pensó… y pensó. Frustrado, el Hulk contestó:

"**Hombre arco iris.**"

El soldado, sin saber que más hacer, soltó una carcajada. '_Bruce, esto revela mucho de ti._'

"Nop, un aguacate fantasma."

Luego de eso, Capitán América observó **_MUY_** de cerca el piso.

* * *

"Bueno, no es que no disfrute su compañía chicos pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Y en ese… estado."

Tony pasó su mirada del súper soldado a la criatura mutada. El capitán, aunque fue genéticamente alterado para soportar todo tipo de golpes, tenía un moretón bastante feo en la mejilla. El Hulk empujó a Steve del elevador para que entraran al taller de Stark. Antes de que el rubio dijera la más mínima palabra, el enorme Vengador verde se acercó a Tony y lo agarró por la espalda; y a Rogers por la suya. Con gritos casi suprimidos, Capitán América y el Ironman se vieron cara a cara, narices rozándose y labios a penas alejados del uno al otro por pocos centímetros.

"**¡Ahora besar!**"

Y con esas últimas palabras del 'Mayor Cupido en la Historia', Tony y Steve estuvieron a la merced de sus labios y afección mutua.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Notas Finales: Los reviews son apreciados. Amplían mi modo de pensar ^_^ La última parte fue basada en éste dibujo de deviantART:

?q=now+kiss+steve+tony#/d5e28fd


	4. Un romance aceptado y otro empezando

Notas: ¡Por fin un poco más de acción en la relación! - Rimó sin querer queriendo. Todavía no hemos llegado al presente de la historia como tal. Gracias por su apoyo mis queridos lectores X3 :3

Negante: Primer capítulo.

**[Advertencia]: **Lenguaje fuerte/soez.

* * *

'_Lo- lo estoy- bes- besando... oh por Dios. Debería subirle el sueldo a Bruce, bueno eh, si trabajara para mí. Bah aun así, se encontrará con un par de sorpresitas cuando vaya a su piso. Me lo agradecerá bastante jejeje. Pero volviendo a lo más importante, estoy besando al maldito Capitán América... Dios bendiga a América, al mundo que lo vio nacer y a los elevadores. Aunque éste 'roce' de labios está demasiado lento para mi gusto._'

Para no parecer un idiota ahí parado de brazos cruzados, decidí demostrarle a Steve uno de mis muchos talentos. Colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, intensifiqué más el beso; pero lo mantuve suave y tierno, sin querer asustar al soldadito. Lo cual es raro, ya que nunca antes me había aguantado en situaciones así. '_Vaya playboy..._'

Uy pero para mi sorpresa y agrado, el niño bonito devolvió el beso con ferocidad, posando sus manos en mis caderas y solicitando entrada a mi boca lamiendo mi labio inferior. Estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que el tortolito de Banner nos interrumpió con más de la cantidad de palabras que usualmente usa en una conversación usual, sin contar el diálogo científico (su cerebro es hermoso [pero más hermosos son los labios de Steve... y sus ojos... su cuerpo... y su sonrisa... y sus labios... ¿mencioné sus labios? okay ya, ya, me estoy poniendo sentimental] Este, mejor hago sentido de lo que está diciendo Bruce).

'_Aunque al parecer el rubio que me está abrazando de lado dijo algo, hmmm; interesante... qué diablos habrá dicho-_'

"No, no, no, Rogers, no me interesa. Bastantes cosas he visto en mi vida que han estado a punto de traumatizarme, ustedes serían la cereza en el mantecado de traumas mentales. No es que me importe o nada parecido, pero no quisiera ser testigo de un beso totalmente apasionado que podría terminar en otra cosa mucho menos inocente."

El mencionado frunció un poco el ceño. '_Ay no, ahí van los ojitos de cachorro. Lo está haciendo otra vez-_'

"Steve, por favor, estás haciendo los ojitos de cachorro otra vez." le informó Bruce quitándose los espejuelos y limpiándolos con la camisa violeta que llevaba puesta. '_Jaja he encontrado mi igual en pensamientos... Bueno si Bruce fuese igual de demente que yo; así que nop, mi mentalidad es única. Buajajaja-_'

"Tony, ¿Estás bien? Tienes la mirada loca."

"¿Quién, yo? Naa que va ser, estoy perfectamente sano. No te preocupes ojitos bonitos."

El capitán ladeó un poco la cabeza, con una mirada confusa, pero sin decir más nada, me dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza para luego dejar la suya apoyada encima. El dulce gesto hizo que sintiera mariposas en el estómago, lo cual en serio, es ridículo. He estado con decenas de mujeres y ninguna me hizo sentir así ni por un segundo (sin contar a Pepper, la cual tengo que llamar lo más antes posible. Lo nuestro no funciono pero fue por la culpa de los dos, tras que nos dimos cuenta de que estamos más cómodos siendo solo mejores amigos, la señorita Potts me confesó que estaba teniendo sus propias dudas acerca de su sexualidad). Jamás habría pensado que yo tendría las mismas dudas, ya que nunca me había identificado con una etiqueta. Al fin y al cabo, soy mi propia sexualidad; la llamaré: '_Stark._'

'_Hola, eres atractiva(o) , me gustas. ¿Que cuál es mi sexualidad? ¡Soy un Stark!_'

**...**

'_Eh nouu, demasiado irónico y bastante flojo._'

Pero hablando francamente, Steven Rogers ha despertado algo nuevo en mí. No lo llamaría amor aún, pero está bastante cerca. El tiempo dirá...

'_¿Y qué rayos hace Banner todavía aquí?_' Al parecer, empezó a darse cuenta lo mismo, ya que se notaba incómodo.

"Bueno Banner, gracias por tu umm, ayuda. Si, lo llamaremos así. Te debemos una, creo..."

Bruce percatándose de que le acabo de hablar, sonrió un poco frotándose el cuello, para luego depositar sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"No hay problema. Ya era hora de que alguien hiciera que ustedes dejarán de darle vueltas al asunto. Bueno eso sí, perdón por la manera del otro tipo de lidiar con estas cosas... al estilo aplanadora." -dijo Bruce con un tono semi-tímido.

Steve al escuchar eso, pegó a reírse hasta más no poder. Hasta yo mismo esbocé una gran sonrisa. Bruce, a pesar de ser uno de los más mayores de los Vengadores, tiene un aire de ternura y humildad. Tal vez por eso le cae bien a casi todo el mundo.

"Bruce Banner, mi amigo del alma, mi hermano en la ciencia, mi jalea a mi mantequilla de maní; necesitamos privacidad y tú estás haciéndolo difícil. Tengo que llevar a cabo un método científico muy a fondo en mi nuevo _espécimen_, si sabes a lo que me refiero." – declaré meneando ambas cejas.

Steve levantándose y enderezándose de su posición encorvada apoyada por sus brazos en la mesa más cercana, redujo sus carcajadas a una risilla nerviosa con sus mejillas encendidas. El doctor Banner, al quedar totalmente desprevenido a lo que acabo de decir, abrió sus ojos como platos y un leve rubor pintó sus mejillas.

"¿Qué? Ay por Dios, no se hagan los inocentes. Bruce yo estoy cien por ciento seguro que has tenido sexo. Y tú capitán simpatía debes haber tenido también. "

Al haber dicho esto, Bruce pareció tranquilizarse. Pero de la nada, el soldado se mostró con cierta incomodidad ante la conversación.

'_Añadir a cosas interesantes y en proceso de investigar al estilo Sherlock Holmes para el futuro._'

"Tienes cierta razón Tony, pero deberías ser más cuidadoso con las palabras que escoges para expresarte… en un plano _moralmente aceptado_." –dijo el científico enarcando una ceja.

"Tengo libertad de expresión."

Steve me miró exasperado y yo solo le mostré una de mis sonrisas más encantadoras.

Bruce negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la salida del taller, pero antes de entrar al elevador, miró por encima de su hombro y se despidió:

"Nos vemos luego. Que se disfruten y por favor, traten de no matarse mientras buscan una manera de definir lo que sienten."

Rogers y yo lo vimos ir; y cuando estuvimos seguros de que el doctor había desaparecido definitivamente, nos miramos a los ojos.

"Tony yo-"

"Está bien, no tienes que hablar por el momento. Las acciones hablan por sí solas."

Y con esa tierna mirada llena de zafiros, resumimos lo que habíamos empezado.

* * *

"¡WUJUUUU! Ahí está el hombre con los cojones grandes. Pensé que jamás esos dos estarían juntos. Dime, ¿Cómo lo lograste?"

"Podemos decir que con mucha persuasión de parte del Hulk. Pero Clint mantenlo en secreto, quien sabe lo que puedan hacer con esta noticia si acaba en las orejas incorrectas. Especialmente si ya tú sabes _quien_ se entera."

"No te preocupes, Stark y Rogers estarán seguros. Ninguno de nosotros es lo bastante imbécil como para delatarlos-"

"¡Hasta que por fin se han unido los valientes héroes! ¡Ya era tiempo de que sus ojos se abrieran ante la claridad de tal sentimiento tan poderoso. ¿No es así _Dr. Banner_?"

El mencionado asintió la cabeza, sintiendo como sus rodillas se debilitaban al ver la hermosa sonrisa del dios del trueno. '_Maldita sea, otra vez no._'

"Debo mencionar que su demostración de pura valentía alegraría a los dioses. No todo el mundo enfrenta los problemas directamente; y con tanta… _eficiencia_."

Thor luego de elogiar a Banner, le envió una guiñada que solo Bruce captó. Éste tosió un poco y al ver la media sonrisa del dios, se excusó diciendo que tenía que verificar unos documentos importantes en su habitación. Clint y Thor lo vieron mientras se alejaba.

"¿Soy yo o vi un rastro de verde en sus ojos?"

Odinson solo se quedó mirando por donde Bruce había salido, como perdido en un trance.

"Tal vez."

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

N.F: Comentarios y críticas constructivas son muy bien aceptadas.


	5. ¿Problemas?

Notas: Voilá, el siguiente capítulo. Tiene la misma advertencia que el capítulo anterior.

Negante: Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

'_Paciencia Pepper, paciencia._'

En una lujosa oficina cerca del "Museo Metropolitano de Nueva York", en un edificio con las palabras "Stark" talladas en la fachada de la entrada, la Srta. Potts estaba teniendo una ardiente discusión con el presidente actual de la compañía "Windows". Steven Sinofsky estaba una vez más tratando (y fallando) de comprar a "Industrias Stark". Otra de las desventajas de ser CEO de "Stark Industries" y amiga del dueño de ésta, es tener que lidiar con situaciones así.

'_Y_ _con Tony._'_  
_

"Lo siento señor Sinofsky, pero 'Industrias Stark' no está a la venta- No, ni siquiera quince billones de dólares me harían cambiar de opinión. Señ- señor, ¿me haría el favor de mantener su tono de voz en un nivel profesionalmente aceptado? No, no me interesa- ¿¡Qué!? No, no, no_ **usted** **escuche**_, he lidiado toda mi vida con personas de su calibre. Mi decisión sigue siendo la misma pase lo que pase, mejores ofertas nos han ofrecido. 'Stark Industries' no está a la venta y jamás lo estará. Gracias por su generosa oferta y que pase un lindo día."

Colgando el teléfono de un golpe, Pepper dejo salir un suspiro profundo. '_A la verdad que la gente no sabe cuando aceptar un no como respuesta, gracias a Dios que tengo entrenamiento extenso en como atender estos asuntos._'

Bajándose a buscar su cartera para retocar su maquillaje, el teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Potts, ya irritada, respondió la llamada.

"Pepper Potts, CEO de 'Industrias Stark'. Buenas tardes y, ¿en qué le puedo servir?"

"¡Pepper! La mujer más encantadora de la Tierra, la titana en los negocios, la-"

"¿Qué quieres Tony?"

"¿Cómo supiste que era yo? Tengo un modificador de voz, se supone que no me reconocerías."

'_Seguramente está haciendo pucheros, ése hombre esponjoso y tierno... él será mi muerte._'

"No todo el mundo tiene el coraje suficiente como para llamarme y elogiarme a la misma vez. Más está el hecho de que no todo el mundo tiene éste número. Solamente mis empleados, SHIELD, algunas personas de confianza, otras de la alta sociedad y... tú lo tienen." -informó Pepper mirándose en su espejo portátil.

"Pfft de verdad que soy el súper genio más estúpido en la historia."

Esto hizo que Pepper esbozará una sonrisa. Anthony Edward Stark... un billonario, genio, playboy y filántropo; es una de las pocas personas en las que la Srta. Potts puede confiar y ser ella misma. Los medios de comunicación siempre la halagan, proyectándola como la mujer perfecta. Lo que no saben es que de perfecta no tiene un pelo, pero para Stark, fue la manzana de sus ojos. Y para Potts, él fue lo mismo. Hasta que se empezó a sentir rara cuando ella y Tony estaban en la intimidad. Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que lo de ellos no iba funcionar, y como desenlace, terminó acostándose con otra mujer mientras estaba ebria. La comodidad y confianza que sintió luego de esto, confirmó sus sospechas. Era bisexual.

"Si Tony, así es."

"Auch, no tienes que restregármelo en la cara."

"No te lo- tú fuiste el que- sabes qué, olvídalo. ¿Se te ofrece algo mi corazón de melón?"

"Pues en realidad no, solo quería saber si estabas bien."

Silencio.

"Tony, estoy perfectamente bien. La 'mujer peligrosa' no es tan ruda como parece. Al menos no con sus parejas."

"Pero y Clint-"

"Clint es todo un caballero. Los tres estamos bien y disfrutando de una relación sana."

"Oh pues en ese caso, ¿Adivina qué?"

"¿Creaste un carro con la habilidad de arreglar el pelo mientras está en movimiento?"

"Eh nouuu, pero sí puedo hacer que eso cambie..."

"Hmm pues... ¿te acostaste con Megan Fox?"

"Nouuu, pero también puedo hacer que eso cambie..."

"Cenaste con Beyoncé y conociste a su pequeña."

"No."

"Conociste a Batman."

"No."

"¿A Superman?"

"No- Pepper, ¿En serio?"

"¿Qué? Una chica puede soñar."

"Eh, bueno, de todos modos... beséaCapitánAméricaymeencant -oh."

"Tony, ¿Que tú qué?"

"Besé a Capitán América y me encanto, me fascino. Luego te cuento los detalles de cómo sucedió."

"Wow, eso si que me cogió desprevenida... cuéntame, como se siente-"

"Información clasificada."

"Solo quiero saber si-"

"Palabras censuradas."

"Pero-"

"Publicidad falsa."

"Sr. Stark, ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver la publicidad con esto?"

"No sé, lo dije por decirlo."

"Eres tan especial." -suspiró la CEO, con una mano en su cien y apoyada con su brazo en el escritorio.

"Lo sé, gracias por notarlo."

De repente, las puertas de la oficina fueron bruscamente abiertas, dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento que hizo que las ventanas se estilláran y que los papeles salieran volando. Tony al escuchar el estruendo por la línea, le preguntó a Pepper alarmado si estaba bien. Al no recibir respuesta luego de tratar varias veces, Tony decidió llamar a los demás Vengadores.

* * *

Ya con la armadura de titanio puesta, Ironman decidió salir antes que sus compañeros; pero no antes de abrir el enlace de comunicación.

'_Dios, o dioses... lo que sea. Al ser supremo, por favor asegúrate de que Pepper esté bien..._'

Esa fue la primera vez que Tony Stark le pidió ayuda a alguien mucho más grande que él; la primera vez que le oró a Dios en una situación de vida o muerte.

* * *

"Vengadores, hay una situación en uno de mis edificios cerca del museo. Temo que algo grave le haya pasado a Pepper."

Los demás en ese momento, estaban jugando videojuegos (algunos solo miraban y otros competían a gritos para ver si de alguna manera su rival en el juego perdía por la desconcentración). Al escuchar a Tony a través de los altavoces situados alrededor de la casa, Clint dejo de jugar "SSX" con Natasha e intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Thor y Steve, los cuales estaban jugando a "Uno" y discutiendo por la supuesta trampa que Thor le tendió a Steve (lo cual no era verdad, pero Steve no quería admitir que un hombre de _otro mundo _le había ganado en un juego basado en colores y números), se pusieron sumamente serios y se pararon de sus posiciones en el piso. Llamando a Mjolnir con sus manos, Thor hizo que su armadura apareciera de la nada con un destello de luz que recorrió su cuerpo.

'_Tch suertudo._' -el capitán pensó.

"Vengadores ármense."

Corriendo a buscar su disfraz y su escudo, Steve desapareció por las escaleras. Bruce, quien estaba observando el juego, solo se levantó del sofá y tranquilamente se dirigió hacia el elevador.

"¿A dónde vas Bruce?" -el semidíos le preguntó.

"A ver si van a necesitar al otro yo."

"Pero el elevador es demasiado lento, ¿Por qué no mejor dejas que yo te lleve?"

Banner se le quedó mirando por un momento, pero al final se rindió y caminó hacia Thor, el cual ya estaba en el balcón; dejando que el dios vikingo lo tomára por la cintura con el brazo que no estaba ocupado por el martillo.

"Aguántate." -le suspiró el dios en su oído.

Asintiendo su cabeza y tratando de mirar a cualquier lado menos a la cara del vikingo, Bruce sintió la estática en su cuerpo y como el viento los elevaba a ambos; viendo su alrededor como cambiaba y se distorsionaba con la velocidad del vuelo. En la lejanía, podías escuchar a un Hawkeye frustrado por su "Playstation 3":

"**¡AAAHHHHHH! ¡MALDITA SEA THOR! ¡CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO HAGAS ESO!** Tu electricidad equivale a un generador de energía, dañaste a mi bebé-** ¡OTRA VEZ!**"

"Clint déjalo, vamos. Pepper puede estar en un grave peligro."

'_No la quiero perder. A ella no._'

"**Maldito gusano**, ése dios me la va a pagar."

Y con eso finalmente dicho, los agentes de SHIELD fueron a rescatar a la rubia.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Notas Finales: ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? Envíen un review o un PM. Lo que quieran :3


End file.
